


Gettin' More Bang for Your Buck

by wanderlustlover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect present for Parker.</p><p>(Written two years before Nate stole the idea from me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' More Bang for Your Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Stocking 2012
> 
> Title: Gettin' More Bang for Your Buck  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Rating: PG
> 
> Recipient: storydivagirl

"I hate this holidays. It's so lame. Nate's all schmoopy with his gift for-"   
  
"So then I should just take back your gift?" Hardison asked, looking up form the schematics on his laptop.   
  
"You got me a gift?" Parker's hands were still in her hair, but she'd stopped entirely. Regarding him like his words were the craziest implausibility in the world.   
  
"Maybe I didn't now."   
  
"It's my gift," Parker cried, defensively, with a small bit of whine. "You just said so!" She turned toward the tree presumptively placed in the corner of Nate's living room. "What color is it?"   
  
"It's blue." His tone had a smug laugh he hadn't let out while she picked it up and was now shaking the box back and forth. Until she started tearing it open. "Hey-you can't-it's not-"   
  
Hardison was yelling something but he was just as easily ignored as everyone else when they were yelling at her. At least he wasn't in an ear bud in her ear. But then it was open and Parker's face had turned stunned looking at the content, which turned the yelling into foibling she was just starting to be able to make out again.   
  
"-and I know it's not kosher but it's what makes you happy-"   
  
Parker pulled it out of the box, her face brighter than the Christmas tree, and somehow the box was gone suddenly as she was rubbing it against her cheeks. "I lied to Sophie. You're totally my favorite."   
  
Hardison stared in a strange mix of pleased to finally picked out something right and crazily disbelief at Parker rubbing the cash on her face, not even sure if she was talking to him or the bills.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you until Christmas morning. Where's the video recording when I need them? If I get my camera you'll say again, right? Parker?"


End file.
